


Right Jim Wrong Universe...Or Is It...Wrong Jim Right Universe

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Kirk, BAMF Leonard McCoy, BAMF Spock, Betrayal, Gay Sex, Graphic Violence Off the Pages, Imposter, Imprisonment, M/M, Mirror Universe, Not Your Parents Mirror Universe, Reverse T'hy'la, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sort of mirror universe, Universe Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly called Mirror Mirror</p><p>James T. Kirk from the Mirror Universe lands in an alternate reality. What he deems as a "Goody-Two Shoes" Universe. It's different from the violence and instability he's known all his life. But when he falls for his Vulcan first officer and they bond, Jim begins to feel at home and accepted for the first time in his life.</p><p>But a secret is never really a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Halkans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carla_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carla_L/gifts).



James T. Kirk felt himself flicker on the transporter and for a moment a wave of nausea hit him. And perhaps a bit of fear. More like apprehension. He clenched his fists. He’d always hated transporting and by fuck if this was the way he was to die he would be furious beyond reason.

Then he reappeared on the pad and to his right stood Spock.

“Fuck me, that was a rough one.” James stepped down.

“Sorry, sir,” the transporter chief said, paling under the collar of his red shirt. “The Ion storm.”

“An excuse, Chief?” Spock bit out as he stepped past James and went behind the controls. “You did not account for the storm properly and nearly got the Captain killed.”

“No, Commander. I did, I—”

Spock advanced on him.

“Spock,” James said, bored already. “Let it go. This time.” He went to the comm on the wall. “Mr. Sulu?”

“How did it go with the Halkans, Captain?” Sulu asked when he appeared on the screen, the scar by his right eye looking very visible at present.

“How do you think it went?”

Sulu smirked. “I did warn you.”

“You know what to do. Kirk out.” James turned to Spock. “I’m going to see Bones and then my quarters.”

Spock inclined his head. “I will be checking on an experiment in lab 4.”

He let Spock exit first, then he turned to the chief.

“Tha-thank you, Captain. It won’t happen again,” the chief stammered.

“It had better not. Don’t make me regret my moment of kindness.”

James exited and headed right for the turbolift. “Sickbay.” He pulled the lever.

He found Bones, Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the ISS Enterprise, in his office. There was a nurse on his lap and Bones had his hands up her skirt.

“You have lousy timing, James,” Bones grumbled. He slapped her ass and she moved off him. “See you later, sugar.”

James leered after as she slipped away. “Who’s that? I don’t remember her.”

“Hands off, Lothario.” Bones stood and eyed James with his right human eye. He’d lost his left eye in a fight for his life on Romulus. Peering from his left eye socket was a robotic red eye that gave him special infrared sight. “You want a drink or what?”

“Make it a double.”

“Halkans uncooperative?” Bones poured the drink and handed it to James who swirled the amber liquid before downing it.

He grinned. “Not anymore.”

Bones shook his head. “A pity.”

“You think?”

“A loss of life is always unfortunate. I’m a doctor, remember. Still the important thing was the crystals of course. Everything for the Empire.”

“Definitely.” James grabbed the bottle and poured himself another. “Anyway, this wasn’t just a social call.”

“Figured. You’re here about Chekov.”

“His injuries healed?”

“Yep. And it wasn’t easy either. He had five fractures. What the hell, James?”

James shrugged. “He attacked me.”

“When I release him, is he going in the booth?”

He smirked. “What do you think, Bones? Doesn’t he have a lesson to learn?”

“I think the five fractures, the split lip, and the broken nose should be a pretty good lesson.”

“He needs more,” James assured him. “When it’s time to release him, call Lieutenant Sulu. He knows my orders.”

“All right. Where you off to now?”

“My quarters.”

“Be careful.”

“On the way, I always am. Once I’m there, no one dares touch me.”

“I don’t want to see any more scars marring that pretty face.”

“It gives me character, Bones.” He patted Bones’ arm. “See you later.”       

It was a short walk from sickbay to the turbolift, but James kept his hand on the knife he kept at his hip for the ready. He’d learn quite early that he could be attacked at any time.

The turbolift doors closed behind him without incident. “Deck 9.”

He’d been on his way to his quarters when young Chekov had attacked him, unprovoked. The ensign had informed him he wanted to move up in rank and he was certain his captain was an easier mark than first officer, Spock.

Unfortunately for Chekov, his mark had not been easy at all. He did have a new wound, one that would scar, across his left cheek. It had hurt like a son of a bitch. Bones had offered to heal it so it wouldn’t scar but James had refused. The scar would make him look tougher, more threatening.

The turbolift doors opened and James stepped out onto the deck. It had given him no pleasure to fight with the Halkans. He’d wanted to try diplomacy—a tactic Sulu, who was something of an expert on other species, had assured him would not be successful—not with the Halkans. When the diplomacy failed, he’d threatened. That hadn’t swayed them either.    

He passed several crew members who saluted him and he saluted back until he reached his quarters.

James pressed a button. “Computer, identify anyone currently in my quarters.”

“There are no occupants.”

Nodding with satisfaction, James coded in his entry and the door slid open, and then closed behind him after he passed through.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and removed his boots, massing his sore feet as he did so. Stupid boots had never fit right.

The door beeped indicating priority access and James stood just as it opened and Spock stepped inside.

“Commander.”

Spock’s dark eyes, smoldering and intense, narrowed. His nostrils flared. The beard he wore definitely added a sense of savagery other Vulcans did not have. But the savage in Spock did not come from the beard but within the Vulcan himself. As James had learned.

“Captain,” Spock said, low and deep. James knew he was about ready to pounce and James was ready for it.

Spock launched himself at James, who landed hard against the bulkhead. The wind already knocked from him, James panted as Spock kissed him roughly, possessively. James grinned and kneed Spock in the groin, escaping as Spock doubled over with a cry of pain.

“You think it will be that easy?” James asked.

“I am certain of it,” Spock growled, on the attack once more.

James found himself knocked to the floor, his head painfully smacking the surface beneath him. “Bastard,” he ground at, savagely biting Spock’s bottom lip when Spock attempted to kiss him once more. He tasted blood, Vulcan blood.

Spock flipped him over onto his stomach, twisting his arms behind his back painfully.

“Fuck,” James protested.

“Do you yield?” Spock asked, directly in his ear, the whiskers of his beard grazing against his jawline as Spock leaned forward.

“Never,” James ground out.

“Foolish human. You will feel my cock inside you.”

Which of course was exactly what James wanted and they both knew it. His cock was painfully hard crushed between the confines of his trousers and the floor Spock pushed him brutally into.

“Shall I ruin another pair of your pants for you?” Spock asked, one hand moving down to the waist band of James’ trousers, just below his lower back.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Spock tore the trousers down the middle of James’ ass.

“Ah, fuck,” James groaned. If Spock didn’t stop, he was going to come way too soon.

Spock flipped him back so that he lay on his back and then his hand covered James’ crotch, squeezing his painful erection.

“You are too aroused.”

“No fucking kidding?” James laughed. “That’s your fault. You aren’t supposed to be so sexy!”

Spock’s lips curved into a feral smile. “You are the one who brings it out in me, James.”

“Forget the combat, just get to the fucking.”

“You were the one who prefers to practice,” Spock pointed out, even as he leaned down and captured James’ lips in a searing, deep kiss that sent thrills of anticipation through James’ body.

“I know. We’ll practice the next time. Or maybe the next. Whatever. Just rip my clothes off and fuck me already, you crazy Vulcan.”

Spock fisted the crisscrossed vest James wore and ripped it in two.

James panted. “That’s far too easy for you, you smug bastard.”

“Be quiet, foolish human.” Spock tore the rest of James’ clothes off until he was naked on the floor. He should demand Spock move him to the bed, but the truth was, James liked to be fucked on the floor. On the desk. Against the wall. On the bed, of course. In the shower. Wherever. Just get to it.

Spock undressed himself, far too calmly and efficiently in James’ opinion, but then he was nude and lying on top of James and kissing him until he couldn’t breathe.

Spock grabbed the wrists of both of James’ hands and held them above his head. “This is what you want, _Captain_?”

“Getting closer.”

With his other hand, Spock grasped James’ erection in his fist.

“Ah, fuck, yeah. That’s it.”

Spock leaned down to make James shut up by sealing their lips together. He continued to hold James down while stroking James’s cock to painful intensity.

The kiss was broken by Spock pulling away to ask, “Who is it you want?”

“You.”

“Who?”

“ _You_.”

“Say my name.”

“Spock. I want you, Spock.”

Spock growled. “And only me.”

James nodded.

“Say it. I command it.”

James whimpered as Spock ground against him. “You. Only you, Spock. Always.”

“Yes, always. And if I want you to beg, you will beg. If I want you on your hands and knees, you will do it? Won’t you, my James?”

He swallowed heavily, licked his lips. “Yes.”

“Excellent. Spread your legs apart,” Spock ordered.

James did, his gaze riveted to Spock’s leaking, massive cock. Vulcan cocks self-lubricated, which was a good thing or James’ ass would be a lot sorer. Spock was not exactly the patient kind. But hell, neither was he.

Spock poised himself between James’ legs and pushed in deep in one long thrust. James’ breath hitched at the sudden invasion.

“James?”

He shook his head. “It’s nothing. Just a twinge. Fuck me.”

Spock began to move within him, setting a punishing pace, his fist wrapped tight around James’ erection, pulling it hard and rough, just the way James liked it.

Not every time was this way. Sometimes they were gentle with each other, less sloppy and inelegant, but more times than not, it was fast, deep, and consuming.

“Harder,” James ordered. “Fuck me harder, Spock.”

“As you wish.”

Spock slammed into him again and again, their bodies scooting on the floor with the impact. James felt the flicker of Spock entering his mind and he lost it, screaming his release as his cock emptied over Spock’s hand and across both of their stomachs. It did not take long for his Vulcan to follow, growling low, as he emptied into James.

A few moments later, before he’d barely caught his breath, a whistle whined.

“Bridge to Captain Kirk.”

James rolled away from Spock and hit the comm on his desk. “Kirk here.”

“The Empire for you, Captain. Channel three.”

“Okay, thanks.” He looked to Spock, who was already rising and putting on his clothes.

“I will be on the bridge… _Captain_.” Spock held out two fingers which James met.

****

Thirty minutes later, James stepped onto the bridge.

Everyone stood at attention and saluted. James saluted back and went to the chair Spock vacated. He looked to Spock and Sulu, who had turned from helm toward James.

“The Empire has given the three of us commendations for the Halkans matter,” James told them.

Sulu grinned. “That is great news.”

“Very good work, Hikaru.”

Sulu turned back around but he was still smiling.

James went to sit down but his gaze went to the blonde woman with the Mohawk at the communications station. He looked at Spock. “Who is that?”

“Carol Marcus, Captain.”

James blinked. “Hmm. What happened to Uhura?”

Sulu turned back around and made a slashing motion across his throat.

“Seriously?” James shook his head. “That one?” He indicated with his shoulder.

Sulu nodded.

“Well, guess you never know.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed, as he turned to go to his science station.

“Set a course for Ceti Alpha Twelve,” James ordered. “Warp six.”

“Aye, Captain.”

****

“How was Dr. McCoy?” Spock asked James when he returned to his quarters hours later after having dinner with Bones.

“He got laid earlier so he was in a damn good mood,” James told him, dropping down on the bed next to Spock and leaning over to give him a kiss. He rubbed a bit against Spock’s scratchy beard and then he looked at the PADD in Spock’s hands. “Reports?”

“Of course.” Spock moved over on the bed to allow James more room.

James lay next to him, still fully dressed in his uniform, and closed his eyes. He kept them closed when he felt Spock’s hand massaging his head.  

“Feels good.”

“You are still troubled, t’hy’la.”

“Not really.”

“I feel your conflict. You cannot hide from me. You will not.”

James sighed. “You’re really scary sometimes.”

“You do not fear me,” Spock scoffed.

James opened his eyes and smiled. “Not anymore. But I did before.”

Spock gazed at him intently. “When you first arrived here.”

“Yes. It was nothing like where I came from. It was so…”

“Barbaric,” Spock supplied for him. “I recall your words.”

“Yeah. It took a lot to get used to this world.”

Spock lay down and faced him, his hands moving to James’ face. “Yet I am glad you are here and that you stayed.”

“I had no choice,” James whispered. “I couldn’t go back. It was impossible.”

Spock nodded. “Only I know the truth. Even now. You have told no one else.”

“No. Six years already. I thought I’d never survive even six days.”

“Your fighting abilities have vastly improve, t’hy’la.”

“Thanks to you. You made sure I made it.”

“You are my bondmate.”

James laughed. “You didn’t know that at first. You didn’t bond with him.”

“He was not my t’hy’la. You were. Are. I felt the pull the instant you beamed aboard our ship.” Spock rubbed his thumb over James’ lips. “And you, my James? Do you think about going back?”

“Not now. I did at first. Before you and I got together formally. But I didn’t have you there. The Spock there was with Uhura.” He shook his head. “I still can’t believe someone killed her here. She was pretty badass where I came from.”

“Everyone is badass, as you say, here,” Spock reminded him.

“True.”

“Then you do not regret staying with me?”

“No.”

“You still hate what you have to do some times in the name of the Empire.”

James nodded. “I probably always will. But I’m dealing. Thanks to you. To Bones. That hasn’t changed. Bones here loves me too.”

“Only platonically,” Spock warned.

“Of course, my heart.”

Spock growled and suddenly moved to be on top of James. “You belong to me James Tiberius Kirk.”

“I do,” James agreed. “Only you.”

“Meld with me.”

James closed his eyes and allowed Spock into his mind.

    


	2. Switched

James T. Kirk swayed on the transporter pad. He put his hands to his temple and rubbed.

“That was seriously fucked.”

He stepped down.

“Are you all right, Captain?” Spock asked from next to the transporter chief.

“I guess.” He glared at the chief. “Was that your fuck up?”

“It was the Ion storm, Captain,” the chief said uneasily.

“Excuses, excuses.”

“Captain,” Spock said.

Jim rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“How did it go with the Halkans?”

“God, they’re a bunch of saps, Spock. And no matter how much wheedling I did they remained firm that they wouldn’t cooperate with the Federation.”

Spock nodded. “I was afraid of that.”

Jim smiled. “So, I don’t suppose we now get to arm photon torpedoes and blow them out of the sky?”

Spock arched his cute little brow. “We do not.”

He laughed. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I was just seeing what you were going to say.” Jim slapped Spock’s arm. That clean-shaven jaw sure was hot. “I still feel a little woozy.”

“You should report to sickbay.”

Jim rubbed the back of his neck. “Do I have to? I’d rather just go to my quarters.”

“Yes,” was Spock’s simple reply.

He almost argued but then with a shrug and an eye roll he headed down to sickbay to see Bones.

Jim had to admit this Bones amused him. It was weird to have a Bones who had both eyes and no visible scars, but the thing he liked about this Bones was he was damn sarcastic and grumpy. He always made Jim laugh.

When Jim walked in Bones was standing by a biobed that had Chekov lying in it. He frowned and approached. This Chekov had been damn weird to get used to. Sweet as can be. This was one fucked up universe.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jim demanded.

“Hello, Keptin.” The Russian boy smiled at him.

“Hi Pavel.”

“He got in a fight,” Bones said.

“What? With who? Who’d fight with this kid?”

Chekov blushed. “He insulted Russia.”

“Who?”

“Ensign Castagna, Keptin.”

“Why don’t we have a booth again?” Jim asked.

Bones just shook his head. “I’ll be back, Chekov. Come on, Jim.” He dragged Jim over to his office. “You and your talk of that booth. I think you’ve been hit one too many times.”

Jim smiled. “Well, you know, I’ve read about it. In other places. Never seen it myself, of course, but just, wouldn’t it come in handy sometimes?”

“A torture chamber? No, Jim. It would not.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Suit yourself.”

“Any injuries I should know about?”

“I do feel kind of nauseous. I think it’s that damn transporter.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Bones said. “I’ve always hated it. You want a shot for it?”

Jim grimaced. “Hell no. I can handle a little pukability.”

“Puke-a-what? Is that a word?”

“Well no.”

Bones sighed. “Any wounds?”

Jim laughed at that. “From the Halkans? Those pussies?”

Bones raised a brow that reminded Jim very much of a very hot Vulcan, which reminded Jim he really needed to go find Spock.

Jim smiled. “I mean…those peace-loving Halkans?”

“You get stranger and stranger, Jim. All right, go on and get out of here before you annoy my nursing staff.”

Jim put up his hands as he backed out of Bones’ office. “Hey, I behave myself. Keep my hands to myself. Well, not to myself. To Spock.”

“Shut up. I don’t wanna hear about you and the hobgoblin.”

Jim laughed again and headed for his quarters. It had taken a while to get used to not having to carry a knife wherever he went, but it was a good change.

He was happily surprised to see Spock waiting for him. Jim grinned and advanced on Spock, pushing him against the bulkhead before Spock had a chance to get even one snooty word out.

“Hey, baby, did you miss me?” he asked as he kissed Spock deeply.

The eyebrow arched upward. “I saw you not long ago.”

Jim grinned. “Is that your way of saying no? Ah come on, Spock. We haven’t had sex since this morning.”

“I am aware, since I was there.”

He laughed. “You sure were. God, you really are adorable. Wanna do me against the wall or on the desk or on the bed? Or maybe the shower? Whatever. Hell, what about all of the above?”

“You are insatiable.”

“Baby, if you haven’t figured that out after all this time, when will you?” Jim shook his head and nipped Spock’s jaw. He sniffed. “You haven’t been talking to her again, have you?”

“To whom do you refer?”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “Don’t play innocent Vulcan with me, Spock. You know who I mean.”

“Nyota and I are just friends,” Spock reminded him patiently.

“But you fucked her before. God, I can’t stand that. Are you sure we can’t transfer her?”

Spock shook his head. “There is no need. Your jealousy is unfounded.”

“Why don’t we have a booth again? I can smell her,” Jim said grumpily.

“You have an overactive sense of smell. Do you wish to copulate or not?”

Jim licked his lips. “Fuck.” He looped his arms around Spock’s neck and he suddenly found their positions switched and he was up against the bulkhead instead of Spock. “You know you’re the only one I let dominate me like this.”

Spock’s eyes were dilated. “I am aware.”

The Vulcan removed Jim’s shirts with very little effort even though Jim was already panting heavily. He found himself tossed on the bed like he was a ragdoll, and fuck Spock was hot. He loved this uptight snooty little version of Spock so much.

His boots were yanked off and then his pants, and he was pretty sure he heard a rip, and hell, that was hot, how many fucking pants had Spock ruined anyway? Jim sure as hell didn’t care.

Then Spock took his clothes off and reached for the lubricant and Jim snatched it out of his hands to prepare himself.

Spock sighed. “You are impatient.”

“Damn right. Lay on your back. Wanna ride you.” Jim prepared himself, sloshing lots of lube inside his hole and then he climbed on top of Spock. “You are so fucking beautiful.”

Spock’s lips twitched. “And you are impossible, t’hy’la.”

Jim grinned as he lowered himself on Spock’s shaft. “Oh, I’m _so_ possible, baby.”

Jim set a frantic pace, which was often the case actually, he couldn’t seem to control himself around his Vulcan, riding him fast and having Spock impale him deep and thoroughly. Spock growled low in his throat which Jim fucking loved. He gripped Spock hard, no doubt bruising his Vulcan, but neither of them cared.

He reached for his cock, stroking himself roughly until cum shot all over Spock’s stomach and chest, pulling a hoarse shout from him, even as Spock’s cum filled his ass.

He collapsed on Spock, who drew him close in his arms, and he drifted off, unable to keep his eyes open.

Sometime later, Jim woke alone in bed. Which made him grouchy.

“Spock?”

“Here, Jim.”

Jim lifted his head and saw that Spock was behind the desk working on the terminal. “Why are you way over there?”

“I have slept enough,” Spock replied.

Jim sighed and lay back down. “This place is weird.”

“To what do you refer?”

“You know what. This universe. All of you. Even after all this time I’m not sure I can get used to being this goody-two-shoes. It’s not natural.”

“You are hardly that. And for that matter neither was the James Kirk that was here before you.”

Jim bit his lip. “Do you miss him?”

Spock was quiet for a moment so Jim lifted up again to look at him.

“He was my friend,” Spock replied, quietly.

“So, you do?”

“Affirmative. However, you are my t’hy’la and if you had not switched places I would never have found you.”

He nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Spock rose from behind the desk and came to sit on the edge of the bed. He touched his fingers to Jim's. “I do not regret your being here.”

Jim smiled. “No?”

“Negative. And I believe where he is, he is happy.”

“Me, too. I mean…I believe that also. The Spock there, he’d take care of him.”

Spock nodded. “I am proud that you were able to overcome your barbaric nature to fit in here.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “We weren’t barbaric.” Spock arched a brow. “Okay, maybe a little. But you showed me ways to be better.” He grabbed Spock and pulled him down on the bed, thoroughly kissing him. “But not too much better.”


	3. Prisoner

Spock had only just left their quarters when the door chimed.

Jim was just pulling on his undershirt. “Come in.”

The door opened to reveal Bones.

Jim grinned. “Hey Bones.”

Bones looked unexpectedly serious. “I need a word with you.”

The grin slipped from Jim’s face. “Sounds heavy.”

“It is.” Bones nodded.

Jim sat on his couch and Bones sat in the chair next to him.

“I’ll get straight to the point,” Bones said. “For a while I’ve been suspicious about you. Things haven’t been adding up.”

Ice clenched around Jim’s heart. “Things?”

“Behaviors. Actions. I told myself it was nothing. My imagination, maybe. But I remembered reading some old files of that other Enterprise.”

Jim went still. “Other Enterprise?”

“The one the older Spock came from. I learned about the Mirror universe.”

“Mirror universe?”

“Yeah.” Bones grimaced. “Apparently that Captain Kirk temporarily switched with one from a universe similar to his. Another Kirk, another McCoy. You get the idea. And I started thinking.”

“All right.”

Bones stared at him. “I don’t think you’re the Jim Kirk I knew since my academy days.”

“Bones—”

“Who are you?”

Jim’s heart sank. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to just blend in. He’d been trying so hard. He clenched his fists. “I’m James T. Kirk.”

Bones shook his head. “But not the one I know.”

“You know me, Bones. You do. We’ve been friends for years.”

“I thought I knew you. But you’ve been a fraud all this time.”

Jim licked his lips. “No. You’re my best friend.”

“Not yours. The other Jim Kirk’s. You’re someone from some other universe I never knew. You fooled me—us—into accepting you. And all this time you’re an imposter. And where is Jim? Is he in trouble? What’s happened to him?”

“He’s not. He’s fine.”

“How do you know?”

“I know. I know the Spock from my universe. He wouldn’t hurt him.”

“It’s my understanding that universe is ruled by a barbaric Empire. No offense, Captain Kirk, but your track record leads me not to believe you.”

“Bones, it’s Jim.”

Bones stood. “Not to me. Who else knows about you?”

He barely stopped himself from saying, “Spock.” But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t betray Spock in that way. Whatever happened, happened to Jim and he would not let it affect Spock.

“No one.”

“No? What about Spock? He’s your bondmate. He doesn’t know?” Bones asked.

“I fooled him, too. He believes I’m his t’hy’la.”

“I’m reporting this to Starfleet command, Captain. You can expect you’ll be arrested for the fraud you are.” Bones turned and left Jim’s quarters.

Jim exhaled deeply and then angrily scattered all of the contents of his desk to the floor. He should have known. Being good would get him nowhere. Nothing. Just betrayed.

****

“Captain Kirk?”

He stared out at the stars from the observation deck. He’d probably have no view where he was going. Perhaps they’d send him back. But to what? He didn’t know that life anymore.

“Are you here to arrest me, Giotto?”

A hesitation.

“Yes, Captain.”

“On who’s orders?”

“Acting Captain Montgomery Scott.”

Jim turned in shock toward Giotto. “Where is Spock?”

“He has been temporarily relieved of command and is under house arrest in his quarters while Starfleet decides whether he had any part in this, sir.” Giotto looked sad and uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, Captain. It is not a duty I relish, but I must follow orders.”

“Yes,” Jim said softly. “I know.” He held out his hands to be restrained.

“I don’t think that is necessary, sir.”

Jim smiled, though he hardly found anything humorous about his predicament. “Haven’t you heard, Commander? I’m a barbaric savage. Put the restraints on me.”

Giotto looked even more miserable, but he pulled the restraints off his belt and fastened them around Jim’s wrists.

Jim had never been so sad in his life. And he’d been sad a lot. He’d grown into the man he was in his own universe out of necessity. He had thought he’d left that all behind for good. But he had been wrong. Unbelievably so.

He forced one of his famous smiles. “Let’s go then.”

Giotto nodded and led him from the observation deck. Jim heard the gasps of the crew while they walked down the corridor for the turbolift. Jim kept his gaze straight ahead and proud. He had not, after all, come to this universe deliberately. It had all be an accident. One that they’d been unable to correct. But that wouldn’t matter to Starfleet, he guessed. It hadn’t mattered to Bones.

Once inside the turbolift, Giotto looked at him.

“Sir, as far as I’m concerned, you are my captain. You’ve saved my life dozens of times.”

“Thank you, Commander. Alas you aren’t in charge.”

“No.” Giotto’s jaw tightened. “Many of us are not happy with the report to the admiralty. Just so you know.”

“I appreciate that. But Dr. McCoy thought he was doing the right thing.”

The turbolift opened and Giotto led him out and to where the cells of the brig were. Giotto hesitated, then pressed a button to open the cell.

Jim stepped inside without comment. The door closed behind him and with a bow of his head, Giotto moved away.

And so began whatever the next chapter of his life would bring.

He should have known.


	4. Visitation

Jim had stopped pacing about an hour after Giotto had placed him in the cell. He still wore the restraints he had insisted Giotto place on him. It was like a brand. Proof positive he did not belong here. These people were not his friends. He had no friends.

The bond he had with Spock was closed off. Jim was unsure if that was from his end or Spock’s but whatever. At the moment it was probably a good thing. He needed to distance himself from the Vulcan first officer for Spock’s sake.

He had just laid down on the bench when Bones appeared outside his cell.

Bones frowned as Jim sat up. “I didn’t know they'd leave you in restraints.”

“Does it matter?” Jim asked wearily.

“Of course it matters,” Bones muttered. But he made no move to open the door to remove the restraints. “I know you must be very angry.”

“I’m not. What would be the point? If I were in your place I might have done the same thing.”

Bones sighed and pushed the button to his cell. He walked inside. But he still held back. Jim saw it.

“Afraid I’m going to show my true barbarism and attack, Bones?” Jim shook his head. “Think what you want. I’m not the same man that arrived here all those years ago.”

“No? Who are you then?”

“Your friend.” Jim shrugged. “I guess…former friend.”

Bones stared at him and then stepped forward and removed the restraints. He stepped back immediately and Jim tried not to let that bother him. Bones must have read a lot about that other universe. No doubt he was expecting violence from Jim. And Jim would have done just that at one time. The best defense was an offense. But he meant it when he said he wasn’t that man. Not anymore.

“This isn’t easy for me,” Bones said quietly.

Jim nodded. “I know.”

“You-you look just like him.”

“I know that, too.”

“But you aren’t him.”

“No.”

“All those memories I had…they were with him, not you,” Bones pointed out. “It was him I revived with Khan’s blood.”

Jim didn’t answer.

“It explains why I couldn’t find a trace of it in you once you arrived. I thought it was strange, but I didn’t think about it too much.” Bones peered at him. “Did you even meet Khan in your universe?”

Oh, yes. He’d met Khan. But the bastard hadn’t gotten the best of Jim. “Yeah.”

“Different circumstances, huh?”

“You could say that.”

“Are you hungry?” Bones asked.

He sounded like the old Bones for a moment. Making sure Jim ate, actually caring about him. But of course that was for the other Kirk. Bones didn’t care about him. No. Bones had sold him out, turned him in to Starfleet.

“No, not hungry.”

“You really should eat—”

Jim shook his head, which made Bones stop speaking. “So, what’s the expectation? Are they going to blow my molecules out into space or what?”

Bones frowned at that. “The Federation doesn’t execute prisoners, Jim.” Then he blanched, as though using the name Jim was a sin or something.

“No? Well, that’s something then, isn’t it?”

“What kind of place did you come from?”

“I’m not going to talk about that place with you, Bones. That was another life, another me. I don’t belong there anymore. All of that…it’s gone. I couldn’t go back there if I wanted to. We tried and failed. But you probably know that by now.” Jim shrugged. “I guess if Starfleet has experts looking into it, maybe they can find a way. Who knows?”

He didn’t want to go back to that. Wasn’t sure he’d even survive it now. Not after the time he’d spent here. Getting soft. But it didn’t seem like he’d have much of a choice what they did to him. What did the Vulcans say? Kaiidth.

“I should go,” Bones muttered.

“Yeah,” Jim agreed. “You probably should.” He held up his free hands. “Thanks for this though.”

Bones turned away and exited the cell. He locked it up. Over his shoulder he said, “I’ll make sure Giotto brings you some food.”

****

Jim was dozing when he felt like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Nyota Uhura standing outside his cell. And so it began. The crew—his former friends—would come to rage at him. He sat up and wiped his hand over his face. There was no point in avoiding it and anyway he was no coward.

He stood and walked over to where she stood, waiting.

Her eyes glistened with tears. Jim had long ago become immune to tears. His own. Other people’s. Where he came from you could get killed for tears. It was weakness.

“Why?” she whispered.

“I didn’t want to come here.”

“Do you-do you know where he is?”

“I’m guessing he’s where I came from. With-with that Spock. I don’t know for certain,” Jim admitted. “But it makes sense in all of this.”

“You’ve been lying all this time.”

“I didn’t know what else to do. How else to be. I tried—” He shook his head. “Fuck. What does it matter?”

“It matters, you stupid son of a bitch. I care about you.”

“No, you don’t. You care about him.”

Uhura glared. “I care about you. You’re my friend. Jesus, how can you not know that after all the time you’ve been here? You married Monty and me.”

“He’s the bastard who locked me up.”

“He didn’t want to,” she said furiously. “And do you have any idea what this is doing to Spock? He’s totally freaked out.”

“Vulcans don’t get freaked out.”

“Don’t make jokes right now. Please. Did he know about you?”

One thing Jim had learned over the years is there was no one who could be trusted. No one. And he sure as hell learned that lesson hard here. “No. I fooled him, too.”

“Well, whatever the case, he loves you. This is devastating to all of us.” Uhura shook her head. “We all…you’ve become our captain. I can’t forget Jim. The other Jim. But you’ve been with us all this time. We know you. Fought for you. We’ve all sacrificed for each other.”

Jim shook his head.

“I know you,” she insisted.

“You know what you knew of the other Jim Kirk. That’s not me.”

“You’re wrong. I know you.”

He laughed. “I’m not who you thought I was. Not even close. I’ll never be him. I tried. I couldn’t do it. You don’t know me. You have no idea what I’m like. What I’ve been through. You know his history. Not mine.”

She studied his face. “Tell me about the Uhura in your universe.”

“You don’t want to know,” Jim assured her.

“Why not?”

“She’s…there are no similarities. Her appearance, yeah, it’s pretty much the same. But that’s where it stops.”

“Is she evil?” Uhura whispered.

“Nyota, stop.”

“Tell me one thing. Just one.”

He hardened his heart. “She murdered her best friend,” Jim told her.

Her eyes widened and she took two steps back.

“Her name was Gaila. She was Orion. They fought over the same guy and Uhura killed her.” Jim turned away. “That’s what she’s like in my universe. We’re all like that.”

He heard her hitched breath. “You aren’t like that.”

“Go away.”

“Jim—”

“You forget yourself, Lieutenant.”

She didn’t respond and Jim knew why, for when he turned around again she was gone.

****

He shouldn’t be surprised to see yet another member of the crew coming to see him. Even if he didn’t want to have to deal with it.

“Keptin.” Chekov said softly, from the other side of the clear wall.

“Hello, Pavel.”

“I have been…reading about the other uniwerse. That file that Dr. McCoy accessed was classified.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. But Bones is pretty smart.”

“Yes, Keptin.”

“You don’t have to be here, Pavel.”

“I vant to. I have been thinking of all the times you have saved me.”

“Don’t.”

“But not just that. You have helped me vith adwice. Sometimes like an older brother.” Chekov smiled. “A stern older brother.”

Jim turned away.

“The Keptin. The other one. I liked him a lot. He saved the ship. He vas wery brave.”

“Yeah. I know all about what he did. I’ve read all the files.”

“But…I like you, too, Keptin.”

Turning back around, Jim smiled a little. “Thank you, Pavel.”

“And if it is true that he cannot come back here, then I vant you as my Keptin.”

“You’ve got to hate me.”

“No,” Chekov said. “There are those that are angry and sad. They feel betrayed. But you-you did not come here because you vanted to.”

“Definitely not. I would have never chosen to come to this universe in a million years,” Jim admitted.

“Vhy?”

“This-this was not what I was used to. Not at all. I didn’t even know it could be like this to even want this.”

“Vere ve friends there?”

Jim shook his head sadly. “No. Not even close.”

“No?”

“Most of the time you were trying to kill me,” Jim told him honestly.

Chekov stared at him, shocked.

“To get ahead. Get promoted,” Jim answered the ensign’s unspoken question.

Chekov nodded. “I am glad you have left that place. And I hope you get to stay.” He paused. “It must have been difficult for you to trust me in this universe then.”

“You were different, that’s for sure.” Jim smiled.

“You are different, too. But I think…not bad.”

“Maybe you can testify at my court marital then.”

“Keptin—”

“It’s all right, Pavel. You should probably go back.”

He nodded. “Yes, Keptin.”

Shortly after Chekov left, Giotto arrived with a tray of food. He opened the cell and stepped in to hand it to Jim.

“What have we here?”

“Well, to be honest, this is better than what we normally feed brig prisoners,” Giotto said.

“I don’t want special treatment, Giotto.”

“Too bad, sir.”

Jim rolled his eyes and looked down at the tray. It contained spaghetti, garlic bread, a small salad, and what looked like chocolate pudding. “And on whose orders is this?”

“Mine as head of security,” Giotto said with a mulish look.

“It does look kind of edible,” Jim murmured.

“I thought you’d also want to know that Commander Spock has been released from his house arrest. He’s back to active duty and is acting captain.”

“Yeah? That’s really good news. I’m glad.”

“I thought you would be. Dr. McCoy signed an affidavit saying Spock had no knowledge of the deception.” Giotto grimaced. “Sorry, sir.”

“Don’t be. The words are true. Well, at least that’s something from Bones.”

“Aye, sir.”

Of course knowing Spock he’d probably try to come clean to Starfleet command himself. Jim wanted to prevent that. He wasn’t taking Spock down with him.

“Can you notify Mr. Spock I want to see him when he can get down here?”

“Of course, sir. I’ll be back for your plates later.” Giotto exited the cell and relocked it.

Jim sat down to eat and was surprised that yeah, it tasted pretty good.


	5. Quarters

Jim suspected that the him in any universe did not sit idly well.

He also realized that the cells in the brig were uncommonly plain and isolating. The ones from his universe…the old one…they’d been different. Sure they’d had equipment for torture. Torture Jim had been subjected to more than once when he’d been a junior crewmember. But the walls weren’t this barren, so…whitewashed. He felt as though he were in some sort of insane asylum in a padded cell.

That Bones had done this to him was beyond painful. He had come to genuinely adore this Bones. At first he had noticed every little difference from the Bones he'd known. And there were many. The Bones he knew could easily kick his ass. But this one…there’d been a soft cuddly side to the grizzly bear and that in turn had made Jim soft. And before he knew it, he’d convinced himself that this Bones was his friend.

Jim was a fool. He should have remembered the rule Christopher Pike had taught him all those years ago.

_“There’s something you have to learn, kid, and learn it fast,” Pike had said._

_“Yeah, what?” Jim asked._

_“You have no friends. Anyone who tells you they are your friend is lying.”_

Now Jim couldn’t believe he’d forgotten that in the six years he’d been in this universe. Hell, maybe some things really were the same in every universe.

He opened his eyes at the sound of someone approaching his cell.

Spock.

His gut clenched, tight and painful. He wanted nothing more than to jump in his Vulcan’s arms and wrap his legs around Spock’s waist so that every part of them could touch, be connected. And Spock would make everything better. Like he always did.

“Jim.”

The soft cultured tone of this Spock…his Spock…hit his ears like a lullaby.

The door of his cell opened and it was all Jim could do to stop himself from launching himself at Spock.

But it was Spock who came to him, gathering Jim into his arms without hesitation. “T’hy’la,” Spock whispered, his lips ghosting over the hair at Jim’s temples.

It would be so easy to just give into this. But he couldn’t. Not this time. He pushed away from Spock. He ignored the ache in his heart at the startled look of hurt in Spock’s eyes.

“You have to do this by the book, Spock.”

Spock blinked. “Clarify.”

“No special treatment. I have to be treated like any other prisoner.”

Spock shook his head. “That is impossible.”

“This isn’t going to affect you, Spock. I won’t let it.”

“You are wrong. It already has. It already does. I am having you released from the brig and confined to quarters.”

“Spock—”

“You are not dangerous.”

Jim snorted. “Tell that to McCoy. He’d disagree.”

“I care not for what Dr. McCoy says, but in this case you are incorrect. He has agreed with me that keeping you confined to your quarters is acceptable and preferable to this.”

“Spock, if they find out you knew all this time—”

“Kaiidth. You are mine. I will allow no one to take you from me.”

Jim huffed out a frustrated breath. “You are the most stubborn Vulcan.”

“Was not my counterpart much the same?”

“I don’t really know to be honest. I didn’t like him much,” Jim admitted. “That surprises you?”

“Yes. I liked your counterpart very much.”

“It was totally different there, Spock,” Jim reminded him.

Spock nodded. “So you have said. And yet I am certain he adapted easily.”

Jim stepped close to Spock so they were almost but not quite touching. “I can tell you, Spock, there’s nothing remotely easy about any of that.”

“I do not doubt that,” Spock said softly. His hand came up to cup Jim’s cheek. “I will fight this.”

“I don’t want you sacrificing anything for me.”

“If not you, then who?” Spock countered.

“No one! I don’t want this to touch you,” Jim insisted.

“I will get Lieutenant Giotto now,” Spock said by way of reply.

“At least have guards outside my quarters.”

“Jim—”

“Any other prisoner and you wouldn’t release them from the brig. You have to at least post guards.”

“You are not a prisoner.”

“I am. Goddamn it, Spock. Do as you’re fucking told for once.”

Spock merely raised his eyebrow at Jim and turned and left his cell.

****

When they got to Jim’s quarters someone had painted “Imposter” across the wall and door. It hardly fazed Jim for he had seen much worse, but Spock tensed and ordered the guards to get rid of it at once.

Inside, Jim began to pace like the caged animal he was. Sure, he was no longer in that cell, but he didn’t have his freedom. Maybe never would. If this were the Empire—

“It is not,” Spock said.

Jim stopped and glanced at him. “You’re in my head again.”

“I apologize, however, being there gives me comfort.”

“It’s all right, it’s just…I’ve told you before. Sometimes my thoughts are unpleasant. Even after the last six years. It’s hard to change everything.”

“I accept you the way you are, even the unpleasant.”

“You shouldn’t. This is your chance,” Jim said.

“Chance?”

“To get away from me. Send me back. Whatever.”

“I do not want to get away. You are my t’hy’la.”

Jim sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “For you it’s so simple. It all comes down to that stupid mind thing.” When Spock stiffened, Jim groaned. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean that. I’m just…I want to go beat the crap out of something and I can’t.”

“No,” Spock agreed. “You cannot.”

Jim licked his lips. “What if they separate us?”

“They will not.”

“They could.”

Spock shook his head.

“If they find a way to send me back—”

“I will not allow it.”

“You can’t stop them.”

“I can.”

“You can’t go against Starfleet, Spock.”

“I will.”

Jim wrapped his hand around the back of Spock’s neck. “Don’t get hurt for me.”

“We are in this together.”

Jim shook his head. “Where I came from there is no together.”

“You left that life behind.” Spock kissed him deeply and then stepped away. “I must return to duty.”

Jim nodded. “Don’t let them fuck you up. Okay?”

“Okay.” Spock left his quarters and Jim turned and punched his fist into the bulkhead.


	6. Loss

_Meanwhile in another universe_

 

“You are melancholy,” Spock said, looming over James and staring down at him with narrowed eyes. They had just finished with sex. James had barely caught his breath.

“Mind thing?”

“It would be easy enough to know what is in your mind, but in this case it is your face.” Spock gripped his face, his fingers tight on James’ jaw. “You cannot hide things from me, James.”

He barely refrained from rolling his eyes. A habit Spock did not care for when directed at him. “I’m not trying to hide anything, babe.”

“Why are you sad?” Spock demanded.

James was once more reminded of the difference between this Spock and his Spock.

“I am your Spock.” There was an iciness to his tone and James felt the flare of jealousy in his mind.

“You totally are, I know. But Spock I can’t help the direction of my thoughts. And I did know the other Spock first.”

“I care not for the order in which you met us. You belong to me.”

“You’re a possessive bastard that’s for sure.”

“Why are you sad?”

James sighed. “Just thinking about how different it is here.”

“You miss your prior life?” It was a question but Spock made it come out like an accusation.

“Yeah, sort of. I don’t know.”

“Explain.”

“Well, you know. They were my friends.”

“You have friends here.” It was all so cut and dried with Spock. “I am your friend. McCoy is your friend. Was that not the same in your universe?”

“Yeah.”

“You have even won over Sulu which the Kirk from here never did.”

“True.”

“Then there is no reason to miss your prior life.”

Now James did roll his eyes. “It doesn’t work that way.”

Spock’s thumb grazed his jaw. “You are unhappy here?”

“No.” Not exactly. Sometimes he felt the Empire was a little too barbaric and he would like to change that. Make them a little more tolerant.

“You will have a long road for that,” Spock said, reading his mind.

“I know. But I’m still willing to do it. Someone has to affect change, Spock. Might as well be us.”

“You are an unusual man, James Kirk.”

“I know, but you’re totally into me anyway.” He grinned.

Spock nodded, completely serious. “Yes.”

“You know you’re kind of scary sometimes.”

“So you have said before but as I said before, you do not fear me. And there is no reason to. Others, yes, they should fear me. Those who would take you from me.”

“I don’t think anyone is willing to go up against you, Spock.” James reached up to cover Spock’s hand with his own. “The Empire is illogical.”

Spock quirked a brow. “Terror must be maintained or the Empire is doomed.”

“You know as well as I that the Empire will eventually fall.”

“Not for approximately two hundred and forty years during the galactic revolt.”

James smiled. “And yet we can have a revolt now.”

Spock said softly, “You speak treason.”

“Are you going to turn me in, Mr. Spock?”

“You know very well I will follow whatever path you deem fit for us. But you must think carefully about what you propose.”

“You’re right about that.”

Spock moved his hand to James’ meld points. “I would join our minds.”

He nodded and closed his eyes. “Do it.”

****

“Come,” Jim said when his door chimed. He was sitting on the floor on one of Spock’s meditation mats, trying to calm his mind.

When the door swished open he was more than a little surprised to see Bones step into his quarters. Jim instantly tensed.

Bones frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Trying Spock’s meditation method. See if it helps.”

“Does it?”

“Not really. I have a disordered mind.” Jim stood up and folded the mat to put away next to his bed. Without looking at Bones, he asked, “What can I do for you, doctor?”

“This isn’t easy,” Bones said.

“For any of us. I know.”

“I just…why didn’t you tell me what was going on? You could have told me you were a different Jim, that you were trapped here.”

Jim turned to face him, crossing his arms over his chest. “In retrospect, sure. I should have said something. Hindsight and all that. But when I first beamed on board this ship, I wanted nothing to do with this universe and all I could think about was going back to mine. I didn’t know what to expect. If your Federation was like my Empire. And then, when there seemed to be no way for me to return to my own universe, this became mine. And all the people in it.”

“If I’d known—”

“You would have treated me different. Like the outsider I was.” Jim hardened his heart. “Like the outsider I am.”

Bones shook his head. “You don’t believe that anymore.”

“No? Look where I am, doctor. And before this I was in the brig. I’ve spent the last six years on this ship, sometimes saving your life and the lives of many others, but that doesn’t matter. All that matters is I’m not him. _Your friend_. _Their captain_. I’m an imposter.”

“Jim—”

“Don’t you mean Kirk?”

Bones sighed. “No, I mean Jim.”

“Why are you here? Apparently not to gloat. So why then?”

“Gloat? Is that what you think of me?”

“I don’t know what to think anymore, Bones. All those things we’ve been through— _we’ve_ been through…you and I—and none of that seemed to matter. You didn’t even try to talk to me. You just told me you knew and reported me.”

“I regret what I did,” Bones admitted.

“No more than I.”

“Jim, you’re right, we are friends, the two of us.”

Jim shook his head. “No, we aren’t. I have no friends here. You’re all the friends of the other James T. Kirk. You’ll be happy to have him back and be well rid of me.”

“Jim—”

“Unless you’re here to interrogate me, Dr. McCoy, I’d like you to leave,” Jim said coldly. He had to start preparing himself. Had to forget all that he’d learned about being different since he came here. This nice universe had been a façade.

Bones nodded, swallowed, turned and left Jim’s quarters.

Jim clenched his fists, gripping his palms so hard, his nails cut his flesh, causing him to bleed.


	7. Not Letting Go

“Are you going to continue to ignore me, Spock?”

Dr. McCoy fell into step beside Spock as he made his way to the captain’s quarters.

“I am not ignoring you, doctor. To do so would be illogical.”

“I've sent several requests for you to come to sickbay to talk,” McCoy pointed out.

“I have been busy since the Enterprise is currently without her captain.”

“And that’s my fault, of course.”

Spock merely arched a brow.

“What was I supposed to do, Spock? Jim is out there, somewhere. Our Jim. Very likely needing our assistance. For six damn years.”

Spock said nothing, just continued to walk.

McCoy stopped him, pulling him to a stop. “Can you imagine what it must be like thinking your friends would rescue you from whatever nightmare you were living and six damn years go by and they never do. You’re stuck. Jim’s stuck. From what I can tell…in a hellish universe. Jim is your friend. Doesn't that mean anything to you, you coldblooded hobgoblin?”

“You are correct Jim is my friend. And the Jim that is here, presently, is my t’hy’la. I cannot and will not send him back.”

“Do you think I want that?” McCoy asked, his face turning red. “He’s my friend, too, in spite of everything. It was not my intention to hurt him. But I have an obligation to the Jim I've known all these years and so do you, damn it.”

“He may not wish to come back here anymore than this Jim wishes to go back there.”

“That world is a violent world,” McCoy pointed out. “I certainly don’t blame this Jim for not wanting to return there. But I doubt our Jim doesn't want to return here. If he’s even alive.”

Spock heard the distress in the doctor’s voice. He could understand McCoy’s concern. He did not wish to think of his friend living a nightmarish existence. But they had tried six years before to rectify the situation.

“What do you suggest, doctor?”

“The hell if I know. But if we all put our heads together, you, me, Scotty, that genius Russian, and yes, even Jim, surely we can figure out how to bring our captain back to this universe.”

“Has it occurred to you that in order to get him back we would have to send this one back?”

“It’s possible,” McCoy allowed. “But there is precedence that allows the existence of more than one of the same individual as you yourself know. You were not the only Spock.”

“One came from a differing timeline. Which is not the same.”

McCoy frowned. “Even still. I am willing to risk it. To save Jim.”

“And what of this Jim? What of my t’hy’la?”

“I don’t have the answer for that, Spock,” McCoy admitted. “But he was born into that universe in the first place. Maybe that is where he is supposed to be.”

“He is supposed to be with me.”

“How do you know the other Jim, our Jim, is not also your t’hy’la? Wasn't that what the older Spock said about his own Jim? They were t’hy’la. Maybe all James Kirks have a connection to all Spocks. Maybe you just didn't discover it yet before we lost our Jim.”

Spock shook his head and walked away from a still sputtering McCoy. He did not want to think on any of it. He just needed to see Jim.

He ignored the guards standing outside of the captain’s quarters and accessed the door. He entered and the door slid shut behind him.

Spock was not surprised to find Jim pacing, like caged animals do. His head snapped around at Spock’s entrance. Jim’s expression was dark, unsmiling.

“T’hy’la.”

“Is that what you’re still calling me?” Jim bit out.

“Yes,” Spock replied calmly. “For that is what you are.”

“I don’t feel like I am. That’s something special, isn't it?”

“You know it is.”

“I’m not special.”

“I, of course, disagree.”

Jim turned away and paced in the other direction. “I hate this.”

“I am aware.”

“Then why don’t you do something? If I’m your-your t’hy’la, you’re supposed to protect me, damn it.” Jim’s hard expression crumbled and it was then he noticed Jim’s bottom lip trembled.

“I am sorry, ashaya. I did fail you. I did not anticipate Dr. McCoy’s betrayal.”

“Yeah.” Jim closed his eyes. “Neither did I.”

Spock went to him then, no longer able to hold himself back. He drew Jim close.

“Spock—”

Spock’s fingers went to Jim’s stubbled jaw. “My beloved.”

“You can’t—you can’t coddle me. I can’t fall apart, Spock. This is hard enough as it is.”

“You will not,” Spock assured him. “Even if I coddle you, you will not.”

Blue eyes searched his. “I’m really close.”

“I will give you my strength.”

“You should be distancing yourself from me, Spock. Not drawing me closer.”

“Perhaps,” Spock acknowledged. “But I can no more do that than I can stop breathing.”

Jim closed his eyes and leaned against Spock. “We might be separated.”

“I will not allow it.”

“You may not have a choice.”

“I will have a choice,” Spock replied. “We will flee the Enterprise before I will allow that to happen.”

Jim’s eyelids flew open. “What?”

“Hopefully it will not come to that, ashaya.”

“Spock, I need you to be safe.”

“I need to be with you.” He leaned his forehead against Jim’s. “I desire you.”

Jim’s breath hitched. “Are you supposed to fuck the prisoner?”

“I do not care and no one will know.”

Jim curled his fingers around the nape of Spock’s neck. “Then take me.”

Spock lifted Jim in his arms and brought him toward the bed.


	8. I Need This

Jim threaded his fingers in Spock’s soft, dark hair as the Vulcan closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss Jim’s lips. Jim pulled viciously on Spock’s hair. Spock jerked back but Jim did not loosen his hold, in fact he tugged harder. Startled dark eyes stared at him.

“Hurt me,” Jim rasped.

“What?”

“ _Hurt me,_ ” Jim snarled and pushed up to bite Spock’s jaw. “I don’t want gentle. I want you to hurt me, Spock. Make me bleed.”

Spock blinked rapidly. “I will not—”

“You will!” Jim kneed Spock in the crotch and flipped them so suddenly Spock lay underneath him. He grabbed Spock’s hands and held them over his head, even as Spock’s eyes filled with pain. Jim ground down on him. “Fuck me like you mean it, damn you. I don’t want your love, I want your hate.”

Jim bit Spock’s bottom lip hard, tearing a gasp of pain from his Vulcan.

“Feed my rage, Spock.”

Spock’s eyes narrowed, anger beginning to replace the confusion there earlier. But it was still not enough. He hadn’t roused the beast yet.

“You pointy-eared bastard,” Jim ground out. “You really are a piss-poor Vulcan. No wonder they never accepted you.”

“You will not—”

“I will not what?” Jim taunted. “Maybe I should be fucking you, huh? Is that what you want? You’re just a sweet, little gentle Vulcan.”

Spock’s nostrils flared.

Jim smacked their foreheads together hard enough to clack their teeth. Jim ignored the throb of pain.

“Oh, you don’t like that, little pacifist?”

“Jim—”

“I hate it here, you know that? You’re all so nice, so reasonable. You make me think it’s gonna be okay, I can make it, and then you turn around and stab me in the heart. You’re all worse than where I came from because at least I knew they’d fuck me up. But here, you fucking lure me in until you betray me. And _I’m_ the fucking barbarian?” Jim growled and shook Spock. “And you? You’re the worst one. You made me believe. I fucking hate you, Spock.”

Jim felt the prick of angry tears. One of them spilled down onto Spock’s cheek. It rolled down Spock’s face and into his hair.

“Make me bleed! Either do it or I swear to fucking God I’ll find someone who will!”

Red hot anger and jealousy so powerful seeped from Spock into Jim, he could feel it in his mind and through every inch of his body. He trembled with it.

He opened his mouth to say something and was flipped on his back with such speed and strength, the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

“You want to feel?” Spock demanded. He cupped the back of Jim’s skull and yanked his head back, painfully. “Then feel.” Spock bit hard into Jim’s neck, making him arch and gasp.

“Fuck.”

Spock reared back and ripped the shirts from Jim’s chest with one sharp tug. He wrenched the tatters from Jim’s arms and leaned down to bite all along Jim’s collarbone and to his nipples, the bites deep and painful.

Just when Jim was pleading with Spock to stop, he was abruptly turned onto his stomach. Spock’s hand landed on the back of Jim’s head and pushed his face hard into the mattress.

“You will learn your place, human,” Spock snarled directly into Jim’s ear. Sharp incisors sunk into the cartilage there.    

Spock released Jim long enough to tear his pants from him, leaving them in tatters down around the top of Jim’s boots. Jim rose up intending to fight, trying to get the upper hand, but Spock held him down effortlessly with that hand on his head. Spock’s other hand slammed down hard on Jim’s now bare ass with a stinging slap.

Several more slaps landed on Jim’s ass and he moaned into the mattress. He was finding it hard to breathe, but he didn’t care. He wanted it to hurt, wanted to feel physical pain to match his inner turmoil.

Spock began to bite hard all over Jim’s back, causing him to squirm and cry out but Spock was merciless. Jim’s legs were pulled apart, not at all gently and they tangled in the remains of his pants and boots. Spock moved away for just a couple of seconds, Jim couldn’t tell what he was doing, for he still had control of Jim’s head.

Then Jim felt Spock’s  bare, hard cock rubbing along the seam of his ass. Spock spat and shoved two long fingers in Jim’s ass. He cried out in pain. Fingers dug into his hair and yanked until his head snapped back. His face was no longer smashed into the mattress, now Spock had his hair and controlled him by that.

Spock’s cock entered him, with just the spit to prepare him, it hurt like fucking hell, and Jim screamed.

“Fuck, yes! More, Spock. Do it.”  

Spock rose high above him and began to move within Jim at a punishing pace. Over and over, in and out, pumping hard and deep. Jim pushed back against him, not caring for the pain in his head where Spock pulled his hair, or the pain in his ass, as Spock fucked him. Jim’s painfully hard cock rubbed against the coarseness of the covers and he was pretty sure he really would go insane.

Spock’s thrusts sped up and became even more brutal until with a cry of  _Mine_ , Spock poured into Jim.

Without hardly a pause, Spock pulled out of Jim, flipped Jim onto his back, and roughly fisted Jim’s cock. He tugged roughly and with quick, sharp movements until Jim’s whole body shook with the force of his orgasm.

Spock flopped onto his back, panting, but Jim crawled over him, fusing their lips together with hard, brutal, biting kisses. He tasted Vulcan blood, mixed with the metallic tang of his own, their tongues swapping the tastes.

“Mine,” Spock snarled against Jim’s lips.

“No, mine,” Jim said in return. He gentled the kiss then and Spock did the same. He closed his eyes. He was sore everywhere and felt the lingering sting of the bites Spock had given him all across his body. “I don’t hate you.”

“I am gratified.”

Jim nodded, swallowing painfully.

“T’hy’la,” Spock said, softly.

There was so much to _this_ Vulcan. He’d never found this with the Spock from his universe. It had never been possible.

“It hurts,” Jim whispered, lifting his lashes to gaze at Spock. Spock stiffened and Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s middle. “Not this. I wanted this. I needed this.”

“You refer to Dr. McCoy’s betrayal.”

“I understand it. I do. I just…I finally belonged somewhere. And now—”

“You belong with me, James T. Kirk. Whatever else, you belong with me.”

Jim closed his eyes and laid his head on Spock’s chest. He wished he could believe that. 


	9. A Conversation with Bones

When his door whistled for entry, Jim expected Spock and so after he gave the command for entry, it was on the tip of his tongue to tell Spock he needn’t ask permission to enter.  Spock never had before. Not since they were together anyway. He was, therefore, unpleasantly surprised when it was Dr. McCoy instead.

“Am I due for a checkup?”

“No. I came to talk to you, Jim.”

“Haven’t we said all there is to say?”

“No. But not here. You’re probably sick of your own quarters.”

Jim raised his eyebrows. “Taking me back to the brig?”

“No, damn it,” Bones said. “Let’s go to the observation deck. I know you like it there.”

Jim wanted to be uncooperative. He really did. But he gave in. This universe really had made him soft.

“Fine.”

Bones visibly relaxed. “Good.”

As they left his quarters, Jim looked back at the guards standing outside his door. “Don’t we need a security escort?”

“No.”

“I don’t get it. You’re sending me mixed signals.”

Bones sighed. “Probably.”

They entered the turbolift and Jim stood far from Bones, leaning against the bulkhead so he could observe Bones at all times. It had come back to this. Having to be alert at all times.

“You look like you expect me to kill you,” Bones said bluntly.

“I do.”

“That’s not the way we do things here, Jim.”

“I don’t really know what to expect in this universe, you know?”

The turbolift doors opened and they walked out into the corridor and to the observation deck. For a moment they both just stood at the window, watching the stars.

“Were you friends with the Bones of your universe?” Bones asked.

“Yeah. Not exactly the same. But friends.”

“What is he like? That one?”

“Like I was when I came here. On edge, a little barbaric. Ready to attack at the slightest provocation.” Jim eyed Bones. “He could be caring too. When needed. He saved my life a time or two.”

Bones nodded, stared straight ahead. “You miss him?”

Jim shrugged. “I used to. When I first came here. He would have understood me when no one else here did or could. It was…confusing here. Nothing was the way it was supposed to be. I didn’t even know I was in an alternate reality at first. I thought I’d lost my fucking mind. I even asked Spock what happened to his beard.”

“Beard?”

“Yeah.”

“So there are differences in appearances?”

“Some, yeah. You, um, I mean, Bones there? He only has one eye.”

Bones winced. “I think my eye hurts just hearing that.”

Jim smiled. He had absolutely no reason to smile, really, but he smiled.

“And that Spock? The bearded one? Did you have-were you what you are here?”

“No. We weren’t anything there. Not even friends. We respected each other as much as anyone does there. I didn’t want to kill him. So that was saying something.”

Bones glanced at him. “So you definitely don’t think he was your t’hy’la?”

“Look at you, using Vulcan terminology and everything.”

Bones snorted. “Yeah. So he wasn’t?”

“Nah.” Jim shook his head. “Here? This Spock felt different to me immediately. I was drawn to him. He was drawn to me. It wasn’t the same. None of my relationships there were the same as they are here.”

“Sometimes I find myself wondering if your switching with Jim was a way of righting the universes.” Bones grimaced. “It makes as much sense as anything. I’ve had my arms soaked up to my elbows in your blood. _Your_ blood. You’ve taken so much phaser fire meant for me I’ve lost count. We’ve drank together, mourned together, risked our lives together. If that’s not friendship, I don’t know what is.”

“Bones—”

“Let me finish. You’re in my heart, Jim. _You_ are. I’d kill for you, I’d die for you. And I know you’d do the same for me. We’re brothers. I’m not sure I’ll ever understand why you couldn’t just tell me the truth, but you didn’t, and there’s nothing we can do to change that. If Jim—the Jim that was here before—is happy where he is, I want to know that. If he’s not, I need to know that, too. And do something to help him. Because I owe him that. But I’m not sending you back to that. Whatever else happens, I won’t let you go back there.”

“They might not give you a choice, Bones.”

“They will. I’ll right this, Jim. This was my doing. I know that. I should have handled this differently. Whatever happens to that Jim, it’s not going to change you. I won’t let it. And you sure as hell know I can be stubborn.”

Jim’s lips twitched. “Yeah I do.”

Bones gave him a sad smile. “Want to sit?”

“Okay.”

They sat on the floor, staring at the stars. They’d done this dozens of times, really. Him and this Bones.

“Want to tell me what it was like? Growing up there?” Bones asked.

Jim shrugged. “I lived most of my life on the streets. Until I joined the Empire.”

“How’d you survive that?”

“Sold myself. A lot,” Jim admitted. “I had a pimp. When I wasn’t doing that, I was fighting. Actually I learned a lot about fighting from the guy that took me off the streets.”

“Who?”

“Pike.” Jim shook his head. “He wasn’t the nice guy you know. I read about him, the one from here. They looked similar but they weren’t at all alike. The one I knew? He was a son of a bitch. But he taught me a lot.”

“Did he—was he?”

“Who didn’t back then?” Jim shook his head. “It was a bad life, Bones. I got hard because I had to. The Empire? It seems bad, yeah? But in many ways it saved me. If I’d stayed where I was? I wouldn’t be here now. Trust me.”

“I’m sorry,” Bones whispered.

“I know. It wasn’t all bad. Not always. But it wasn’t an easy life. Not for me.”

“Then I’m even gladder you’re here.”

Jim closed his eyes. “I don’t want to go back.”

“You will not,” Spock said from behind him.

Jim opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder in surprise. Sure enough his Vulcan stood there. “How long have you been there?”

“A while,” Spock replied.

Bones patted Jim’s leg. “Spock is right for once. You will not.”

“Don’t give me false hope. I can’t handle that.”

Spock stepped close and leaned down to pull Jim to his feet. “It is not false. You will never go back.”

Jim met his gaze and nodded. “Okay.”

Bones had stood too. He squeezed Jim’s shoulder. “We’re in this together.”

Jim swallowed. “Yeah.”


	10. My Everything

**Mirror Universe**

“You are hiding from me.”

James glanced at Spock, not really surprised the Vulcan had found him. Spock’s eyes were narrowed and it seemed obvious he was not pleased at all to have to crawl into the Jeffries tube to find James.

“Not really.”

“Then you will come out of here?” It was said more like a command than a question.

James held back a sigh. “Okay.”

Spock backed up and out of the Jeffries tube and then reached a hand in to help James out of it too.

“I request a meeting in our quarters,” Spock said curtly.

James followed Spock to the turbolift and got in. Spock’s eyes, glittery and dark, were fixated on him the whole time. He definitely could see why many of the crew were intimidated by Spock.

When they reached their quarters, Spock locked the door. He leaned against it, arms folded in front of him, studying James.

“You are troubled.”

James shrugged, hugged himself, and sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Spock. “I’m not.”

“And now you are lying to me.”

Spock shifted away from the door and came to stand directly in front of James. He still didn’t look at Spock.

“You find me lacking?”

James blinked at that and tilted his head back to look up at Spock. “No. Of course not.”

Spock’s face crumbled. “I lack the logical discipline of my counterpart.”

“Spock, I don’t wish you were him.”

“Are you certain? Sometimes I believe that you do.”

James sighed and closed his eyes. “Can you not hover over me? You’re giving me a pain in the neck.”

Spock knelt on the floor next to him. “I apologize.”

James opened his eyes and smiled. “You don’t need to. I’m sorry I’m grumpy.”

“You have a headache?” Spock murmured. His long fingers reached up to massage James’ neck.

“Yeah, a little. That feels really good though.”

“You were saying you do not wish me to be the Spock from your universe.”

“Look, the truth is I don’t really know if the Spock from my universe and I would have eventually reached the place that you and I are at. It’s possible. The Spock I knew from another timeline was with his Kirk. Maybe all Kirks and Spocks are meant to be. What I do know is that I love you. You are my Spock. And whatever else was meant to be, it doesn’t matter now.”

Spock’s breath gasped out softly. “And you do not wish to be sent back?”

James touched the palm of his hand to Spock’s bearded jaw. “Sometimes I do, yeah. I’ve had to adapt to the brutality here and it’s been hard, Spock. I mean I thought I was tough before. I did. But when I got here, I realized I wasn’t tough at all.”

“I will protect you always.”

“I know you will. But you’re not always with me. I’ve had to learn to protect myself, to become someone I really wasn’t.” He leaned in close to Spock. “There are times I just want to sleep in peace and not worry that my navigator is going to murder me while my eyes are closed.”

“He will never get near you,” Spock vowed.

James laughed, though there was nothing really funny. It’s just Spock didn’t really get it. And he didn’t think Spock ever really would. “I know. It’s just the thought that I always have to be on guard.”

“It is true you have your enemies. But you have your allies also.”

“Allies, yes. Friends? I’m not sure.”

Spock stared long and hard at him. “If you are tired of me, I request to be informed of this.”

“Spock, I’m not. I just—”

Spock rose enough to push James flat on the bed. He covered James with his body, kissing him rather desperately.

When they broke away to breathe, James curled his fingers around Spock’s neck and brought their foreheads together.

“I’m not tired of you, ashayam,” James said, using the Vulcan word. “I don’t want anyone else but you. You’re in my head, Spock. You have to know how desperately I love you.”

Spock closed his eyes. “You overwhelm me. Emotions consume me when you are near. Even when you are not.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Do not be. Life was empty before you came here. The one that was here? He wanted nothing to do with me. He feared me so he never even got close.”

“Well, then, he was a fool.” James kissed Spock softly. “I wasn’t hiding from you. I just needed some time alone. It wasn’t to avoid you. Not ever.”

Spock leaned into his touch. “Whatever it is you want of me, I will do it. If you want to leave this ship, leave the Empire, I will do it. We can go anywhere you want, just the two of us. Just, please, do not leave me.”

James’ throat closed with emotion. “I never will.”

They were kissing again and James felt Spock’s erection pressing against him. It caused an immediate reaction to his own body, his cock rising in response.

Spock murmured against James’ lips, “You wish to copulate?”

“God, yes.”

“Your propensity to mention deities—”

“Shut up, Commander.” James kissed him hard, and with surprise on his side, managed to flip Spock over onto his back with James hovering above him on the bed. Leaning back on his haunches, he tugged at the fastenings of Spock’s pants. “Gah, take these off.”

Spock quirked a brow at him. “Take yours off.”

James grinned and rose to his feet, quickly divesting himself of his boots and pants. Then he pulled his gold crisscrossed vest off. Spock was slow, so he yanked down the pants to Spock’s knees and then straddled his Vulcan once more.

“Lubricant?” Spock asked, sounding wholly unaffected, though James knew he was not.

“I’m still all slicked up from this morning.”

“Are you certain? Because—”

James impaled himself on Spock’s cock causing both of them to gasp in shock and pleasure.

Spock gripped James’ hipbones in a punishing, bruising grip as they both got used to Spock’s cock being embedded to the hilt in James’ ass.

“Spock?”

“Beloved?”

“Move, for fuck’s sake.”

Spock obliged, suddenly rising up to pivot inside James, roughly brushing against James’ prostate. Up, up, up he thrust as James scrambled for purchase on Spock’s biceps, holding on for the ride.

For a long time the only sound in their quarters were their mutual panting breaths and the sound of Spock slamming into James’ ass over and over.

Then James could no longer hold back the rising tide of his orgasm as he painted Spock’s chest with his cum. Spock went wild, pumping into him, until he too came with a hoarse scream.

After James lay beside Spock, holding him close. The Vulcan rested his head on James’ chest, murmuring words of love. 


	11. A Solution

Jim woke to a soft kiss on his ear. He murmured and rolled over. Spock was gazing down at him.

“Have I ever told you I find human rounded ears unexpectedly appealing?”

Jim chuckled low. “I am pretty sure you never mentioned it.”

“Perhaps it is your rounded ears specifically.”

“Well, it certainly better be, Commander.”

Spock lay down flat beside him. “I have marked you.”

“Believe me I know. My skin is still throbbing from all the bites,” Jim said.

“Your cries of need seemed to further encourage it.”

Jim smiled. “Oh, believe me, I’m not complaining. Your dominance invigorates and arouses me.”

“And your attempts to combat me arouse me.” Spock shook his head. “That is very illogical.”

“It wasn’t always logic with Vulcans,” Jim pointed out.

“Yes, and we wisely put those days behind us.”

“I’m not so sure that was wise.”

Spock leaned up on his elbow and arched a brow at Jim. “Given our erotic activities and the pleasure you take in them—”

“Extreme pleasure.”

“Extreme pleasure,” Spock agreed. “I do not believe you have cause to suggest my logical side in any way inhibits our compatibility.”

Jim blinked and shook his head. “That was a mouthful.”

Spock’s lips curved. “Perhaps.”

The intercom whistle whined.

“Uhura to Captain.”

Jim nudged Spock with a foot. “I think that means you.”

Spock rose from their bed, shrugging into one of his robes to cover his nakedness before going to the com on the desk.

“Spock here.”

“Actually, sir, I meant Captain Kirk. Admiral Nogura wishes to speak with you, Captain. A priority channel.”

Jim rose from the bed with a frown even as Spock was already fetching clothes for him. He sat before the terminal a few minutes later, wearing regulation black pants and the black undershirt.

“Do you wish me to give you privacy?” Spock asked.

Jim shook his head. “This is going to affect both of us.”

Spock nodded, but chose a chair off screen.

“Uhura, patch him through.”

“Aye, sir.”

Jim’s stomach was a twisted bunch of knots and he was vaguely nauseous. Maybe this would be news on whatever trial they would make him face. Or about sending him back to the other universe.

Nogura appeared, his expression unreadable. “Kirk.”

“Admiral.”

The admiral nodded. “I will be brief. Your chief medical officer has withdrawn his report regarding his belief you have fabricated your identity.”

“Has he?”

“Claims he was mistaken. Under a false impression. Something like that.” Nogura waved his hand. “Now claims you are exactly who you say you are. What do you think about that, Kirk?”

“Sir?”

Nogura smiled very faintly. “He submitted biological proof that you are indeed James T. Kirk.”

Jim cleared his throat. “I have always said so.”

“Indeed.” Nogura tapped his fingers. “The truth is, we’ve had some of our best scientists and engineers working on a way into that other universe. Alleged other universe.”

Jim nodded.

“You’d think if a storm had caused such a phenomenon, it would be fairly easy to replicate.”

“Yes, sir.”

The admiral sighed. “What exactly am I supposed to do with all of this, Kirk?”

“I am uncertain, Admiral.”

“Yeah, me too. I guess what I’m saying is, your command is being reinstated.”

Jim blinked, swallowed. “Admiral?”

“Doesn’t make much sense to me either, Kirk. We’ve had meetings and gone over reports and experiments, and the truth is, you’re a great starship commander. Among the best. Without something concrete to change that, with even your own crew refuting reports they themselves made—this is the decision we’ve made.”

Jim felt slightly dizzy. “I don’t know what to say, sir.”

“Thank you would be sufficient for now.”

Jim cleared his throat. “Thank you, Admiral.”

“If things change…I don’t know. Confidentially, we both know you’re from another seemingly parallel universe. But you’re here and he’s there. We don’t know what to do about it. “

“Neither do I,” Jim admitted.

“So we adapt. As we’ve always adapted. Any questions, Captain?” Nogura barked.

“No, Admiral.”

“Very well. We’re sending you a new mission. Expect it.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Nogura out.”

And his terminal went blank.

Jim licked his lips. “What the fuck just happened?”

Spock stood and walked over to where Jim still sat. “It appears you have been restored as captain of the Enterprise.”

“I know but—”

“You are displeased?”

“No. I just-how am I supposed to wrap my head around this, Spock?”

Spock knelt next to his chair. “Perhaps this is one more way the universes are trying to make things right.”

Jim shook his head and stared at Spock intently. “You don’t believe that. Do you?”

“I do not know what to believe. This is a turn of events I was not anticipating but it is not unwelcome…Captain.”

Jim caught his breath, it was difficult to breathe. “I am captain, aren’t I?”

“You are. A position you should never have been removed from.”

“Will the crew accept me?”

“They already accept you.”

“But they accepted me as him.”

Spock placed a hand on Jim’s knee. “You are James Tiberius Kirk.”

Jim smiled. “I’m going to need your support now more than ever.”

“And you will always have it.”

Jim slipped off the chair and into Spock’s willing arms. “The luckiest day of my life was when that storm sent me here. No, wait, it’s when you fell in love with me. When you made me your t’hy’la.”

“You were always my t’hy’la. I just needed to find you.”

Jim kissed him. Long and slow. For several minutes, neither one wanting to be apart. When they came up for air, he said, “I wish I could give peace to Bones about the other Kirk.”

“I understand the sentiment, Jim, but I do not believe it is possible.”

“I know. It’s just…that part is unfair. I believe in my heart though that he’s all right. He’s fine there.”

Spock nodded. “If he is that Spock’s t’hy’la, then he will protect Jim and let no harm come to him. I am certain of that.”

Jim smiled. ‘’And I need to thank Bones.”

“Later, ashaya.”

Spock lowered him to the floor, hovering over him, as they kissed.

Jim sighed into Spock’s mouth. Perhaps at last he was the right Jim in the right universe.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it might surprise some that I am ending this, but I am satisfied with the ending, and proud of a lot of the chapters I did for this one, in particular "I Need This". One of the best chapters I think I have written.


End file.
